Crash n' Burn
by TheBandGeek99
Summary: Tess was the only girl in the Curtis Family. Surrounded by 7 boys, who wouldn't go crazy? She manages to stay sane, but with the death of her parents and the falling apart of her family, she starts to crack. Will the Curtis Family crash and burn, or will they build themselves back up?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This chapter is set two years before the actual storyline in The Outsiders. That means Darry is 18, Dally and Two-Bit are 16; Soda, Steve, Tess and Johnny are 14, and Pony is 12. This is the first chapter of my very first fanfic. Hope you like it! :)_**  
**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Outsiders, no matter how much I wish it wasn't so._**

Even though the smell of bacon and eggs tempted me to get up, I didn't want to. The first day of school, the first day of HIGH SCHOOL, is something I did not want to face. So, I just laid in bed and pretended to sleep.  
"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Someone, probably Soda, yelled at me. I just rolled in bed and snored. But I was interrupted by a shower of cold water on my face.  
"SODAPOP CURTIS! YOU'RE GETTING WHOOPED TODAY!" I screeched. He ran out the room laughing, so I followed him and tackled him to the floor. We wrestled around for a bit before I left to go shower. This happens a lot in my house, because I have 7 brothers. No, my parents don't have 8 kids (they have 4), but we have 4 boys who are close enough to us to be considered family.

My family is kinda big. The oldest is Darry, who's 18 and a senior at our high school. He's real good at football, and he might get a scholarship for it. He's also really funny and loving to others. The next one is Two-Bit, who's 16. He's the funniest of all of us. The things he does and says are just... They'll have you laughing for hours. Maybe that's why I have just the tiniest crush on him. But, next is Dally, who is also 16. He's real tough and loves to fight and make people mad. But he acts different towards me and Johnny, more protective and kind. He's got a heart on the inside, even if he only shows it to two people. The 14-year-olds are Me, Soda, Steve, and Johnny. Me n' Soda are twins. Soda is hyper, happy-go-lucky, and can cheer anyone up with his smile. He just radiates energy and happiness. Steve is Soda's best bud. He's nice and tells some...weird jokes. He's like a mix of Dally and Soda. I can't explain it. Anyways, Johnny is the one everyone is concerned about. His parents started fighting and even.. hitting him. But he manages to smile and be our pal. Ponyboy is the youngest at 12. He's a thinker like me, and he's real smart. He's got a bright future. But me, I'm just average. Nothing special about me.

After my shower and breakfast, Mom dropped all of us kids off at school. I always hated the first day of school. It meant that summer, my favorite season, was over. But on we went. I was so nervous, I was shaking. I mean, yeah, all of my friends were gonna be there, but so were the Socs. Those are preppy, rich kids that everyone loves. But no one knows how horrible they are to us greasers. Theres been so many fights, so many injuries, and worst of all, deaths. Thank God those people weren't anyone I knew, but still, it's horrible.

Anyways, this high school is HUGE! I somehow managed to make it to my homeroom before 1st period started. As I sat down, I scanned the room for anyone I knew. Besides the Socs, I saw some of my girls and Johnny. Yay! But then, I saw her. Pure evil in a beautiful, innocent body. Her name was Amber Rosse, one of my best friends from 2nd grade. Last year, we weren't as close as before, and she did some horrible things to me and my brother. She got me expelled because I whooped her tail!

She smirked at me, sending shivers down my spine. I didn't want that to happen again. But I swallowed my fear and sat next to Johnny and my friend Evie.  
"Welcome to class, ladies and gentlemen. As you know, this is English class, so I expect you know what goes on in an English class. So, to start the day, we get to read one of my favorite books- "Where the Red Fern Grows". It takes place about 50 miles from here, how funny is that? Anyhow, after I pass out your books, get to reading."  
So much for a good start to my day. I love reading, but I've read this book a bunch of times. So I passed notes to Evie to keep myself entertained.  
Hey Evie.  
Hey Girl. You like Ms. Whatsherface so far? She's so pushy already.  
She's okay, I guess. You wanna come over later?  
Sure. You know my dad don't care. Is Steve gonna be there?  
I'm pretty sure, why? Do ya like him? Of course not! I'm with Evan, remember?

"Ms. Donovan, Evie and Tess are passing notes. Can you tell them to stop? Its interrupting my reading." blurted Amber. She turned to smirk at me. How I hated her.  
"Tessalyn Curtis? I've heard of you, from your brother, Darrel. Shame, I thought you were a good child like him. Give me the note." Ms. Donovan said as she retrieved the note. She read it aloud to the class, which brought snickers and snideful remarks.  
"Hmm. It seems our school is overrun with unclassy young ladies. Sad. Well theres the bell, off you go." she said.

As I was walking home with Evie, I went over my day. It was great, sarcastically speaking. It seemed that Amber was in almost all of my classes. And because of that, I was seriously dreading this schoolyear. I kept pondering over that until Evie told me that we had reached my house. Oh, I forgot to explain that I'm a thinker. How I love to daydream.  
"Tess, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet since school started." Evie said. She's always been real nice to me and my family. She's practically the sister I never had.  
"Yea, I'm fine. It's just... Ugh... Amber is in almost all of my classes. I'm not exactly thrilled about that." I said.  
"Oh, don't worry about her. She's full of drama and lets it out on the wrong people. What else do you expect a greaser-go-soc to do? Just let it alone, she won't bother you after a while." Evie ranted.  
"I hope so." I meekly said.

We walked into my house. It was crowded, as usual. In fact, everyone was there, which was very unusual.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SODA AND TESS! WE LOVE Y'ALL!" everyone yelled.  
I was so troubled today at school that I had forgotten that it was my own birthday! Curse you, Amber.  
My daddy came up to me with a few presents and gave me a big ol' hug. "Happy birthday, Tessie. You're so old now."He told me. Darrel Curtis Sr. was probably my favorite person on Earth. He was always there for me, and we always did things together. On our 9th birthday, he taught me and Soda to play guitar. Soda gave up, but I continued. It had to be the best birthday gift I ever got. Up until this day, I would always play while he sang. He had such a soulful voice. We would play for hours and hours. But it happened less and less because of school. Julia Curtis, my mom was like all moms- protective, worriesome, loving, and just a mom. I loved her to death, but I have to admit I love my Dad just a bit more. I mean, we never had a special bond like me and my Dad have.

Anyways, Soda and I opened our presents. Soda got a tub of hair grease, a new comb, 2 outfits, and a picture of the entire gang. I got 2 outfits, 3 new guitar picks, a picture of the gang, and a special necklace from my Dad. We both got various things from the boys and Evie. Even if school was bad, my family made everything better. Maybe I could go through the schoolyear, with my family by my side. Oh, how I loved my family-Greaser and all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I hope my last chapter was received well. :) Anyways, this chapter is set some months later. I'm not trying to drag this story through 2 years of non-book-related events, but I'm not trying to rush it either. Again, reviews are welcome and wanted by me! Thanks lovelies.**_  
_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any part of the Outsiders. I only own my brain-children: Tess and Amber. :)**_

Snow fell in sheets over the city of Tulsa. The air was cold, yet warm with the unusual happiness of everyone there. Christmas was coming really fast. This year, I can actually buy presents for my family, thanks to my new job at Delias. It's a dress shop pretty close to home, and it's just PERFECT for me! Evie and I always came here to look at the dresses, but we never bought any because we never had a reason. Greasers just don't wear dresses like that everyday. But, we applied for jobs since we never had anything to do after school( and we wanted the employee discounts.)

Last weekend, Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, and I went to the mall to shop. Of course, Two-Bit didn't have money so he mooched off of us. I bought my parents, Darry, Dally, Johnny, Pony, and Evie their presents there. I got Mom a locket with a picture of the family in it, Dad got a new watch and tie, Darry got a new football, Dally got a lighter, Johnny got a leather jacket, Pony got 3 new books, and Evie got a skirt she's been wanting. This weekend, I'm gonna buy Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit their presents.

School gets out in 2 weeks. Hallelujah. Amber has slowed down with her drama, but she's still a pain. After break is swimming tryouts. I guess our family is pretty sporty. Darry and Dad play football, Soda just does whatever, I dive and swim, Pony runs track, and Mom cheers us on. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my job next year, but I guess it depends on if I make it or not.

"Tess, why are you so quiet? You're never like this. Are you all right?" Soda asked.  
"I'm fine. Just thinking." I replied. I don't usually stay quiet like this at home, I'm usually loud.  
"Well you're thinking awfully hard! Wanna go do something?" Soda, being his happy self, offered me.  
"Uh, sure. Where we gonna go?" I know Soda goes to lots of places I don't go, so I'm kinda worried about where he's taking me.  
"You'll see." He laughed, which made me more nervous.

We ended up going to Buck Merril's place. He threw parties what seemed like everyday. They usually ended with fights and pregnant broads. But hey, I was up for partying with older guys. "Tess? Hey look, its little Tessie." some voice said. I think that was Dally.  
"What? Tess would never come here. She's too young and probably too scared." someone, probably Two-Bit said. Ouch. That hurt. I think it was better for me to come here so I could show Two-Bit that Tess Curtis wasn't scared of anything.  
"Hi Two-Bit. Happy to see you too." I said to him, pretty sarcastically. I stalked off to some random dude and started dancing with him. He didn't seem to mind. But, Two-Bit sure did. I saw him look a little mad, but he just went to Kathy and started smooching on her. UGH. Kathy was nice and all, but she was a total tramp! Every time they 'break up', she goes and slobbers over some new guy. I don't know why Two-Bit likes her. That's why I was trying to get him to stop liking her. Even if he likes someone that's not me, I'd still be okay, as long as he's not with Kathy.

The guy I was dancing with happened to be Brian, one of my friends from school. I don't know why I didn't recognise him. But we kept dancing and drinking and just had fun. I think I got drunk, I mean it was my first time drinking. A little while later, he tried to kiss me. I wanted my first kiss to be with Two-Bit, but this would work. It might make him jealous, so I let him.

"That's it, get away from her. She doesn't deserve some greaseball like you." Two-Bit raged. "Why do you care? I thought I was some scared, little girl who was afraid of everything. Well, I'm not. Leave me alone, Keith. Go hang with Kathy." I snapped. Why was he acting like this? He was always so carefree and non-worried. Why did he care now?  
"You know what? Party's over. We're leaving." He said. So all of us, including Dally, left. I was angry and woozy and just not myself. I passed out for a while, and woke up in Dally's arms.  
"Kid, you really gotta watch the booze. You were crazy in there." He told me. Staying silent, I remembered how I treated Two-Bit and how I acted with Brian. I felt really bad and sick to my stomach. So I got out of his arms and walked to Two-Bit.  
"I'm sorry Two-Bit. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." I apologized.  
"I don't wanna hear it. All I did was try to help you not have a bad night and I got yelled at for it."He replied.  
I was crushed. I think I ruined my chance with him. We got to my house porch a few minutes later. But, something was off. Mom and Dad weren't home. A police car was there too. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Where were you guys? I've been everywhere looking for you. Wait, why is- Why do you smell like beer?" Darry asked. He had tears in his eyes, something that almost never happened.  
"We were- Uh, We were at Bucks. What happened?" Soda replied.  
"You were at BUCKS? Let me guess, you were drinking and dancing the entire night, weren't you? Well guess what, Mom and Dad just got in a car accident and they're gone. They're GONE. They won't come back. And you guys were off being dumb and stupid while our parents lost their lives. How can you live like that?" Darry yelled at us. "They're DEAD, they're GONE, we lost them. They died an awful, horrible death because someone like YOU GUYS decided to crash into them! He was drunk, and swerved into Dad's car. They- they- they ran off the road and crashed into trees. THEY WEREN'T DONE LIVING YET! And here you guys are, drunk like the man who killed our parents. I can't look at you guys. Just, go to bed." He ranted.

I ran. I ran and ran and didn't look back.


End file.
